A Holmes tale
by Anarchy order
Summary: A war is going between the two greatest minds. That war is still going on two generation after. There is a problem with it. Sherlock and Watson have grandson. Moriarty has granddaughter. The new take of Romeo and Juliet.


A HOLMES TALE

BY SINAI VALERO

"Brother step away this is my throne." I commanded. Drake didn't remove himself off my throne. He chuckled and said "You dear sister are poor excuse for a Moriarty. The family is starting to have doubts in you." Ever since Drake came into play, I've been looked down upon. Seeing I'm the first women to be they 'Moriarty'.

Each has always had males fighting one another, but something went wrong. A girl finally came to play to 2 generations after. Me, Drew Moriarty the only female that is they 'Moriarty.' I fought Sherlock behind smoke and mirrors. "Brother you will never win against me." I smiled. Smiling back he said "First one to pull the biggest crime wins."

"The gems, the ones that just got scattered. We play for the black diamonds."  
"Deal, Drew, we shall play for the diamonds."

Two weeks later

Sherlock was a humble man. His ego bigger than any other, was on his way to a crime scene. Opening the taxi's door he stepped on to the smooth side walk. Watson following right up behind holding a brief case. "Sherlock Clint Holmes, listen to me. If you dare walk on that crime scene Anderson will once again sue us." Watson complained.

"Relax, I'm here because they asked me to come." Sherlock ducked under the yellow police tap. They walked up the stairs. The detective greeted the duo and opened the door to inspect the room. A women stood their holding a handkerchief. She was a slim women, she wore a dark black suit her dark brown hair pulled up neatly. She tucked the handkerchief away running to Watson. "Cousin it is so good to see you." She said nestling herself into his chest. Casting a look at Sherlock I noticed how deep her chocolate eyes were.

"Do I know you?" Watson said. The women pulled herself from Watson. Her eyes began to water. "John Finbar Watson, you don't remember your own cousin?" She cried, "Right after my Boyfriend was murdered. You don't remember me. I'm your father's cousin's daughter."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know you." Watson said in comfort.

"What's his name?" Sherlock questioned. She turned saying "He was Mike Gardner, an American doctor coming here to visit me. When I came here to meet him he was dead. I called the police as soon as I could."

"And you want me to find you the killer?" Sherlock asked.

"Well yes, I'd be willing to pay you."

"No need. You can pick me up dinner at the restaurant called the 'Jade Dragon', say 6, and answer some questions for me."

"Will I need to bring some for Watson as well?"

"Of course your cousin will be there." Sherlock said. Watson stopped him saying."Sherlock we have a dead body and I can't go with you in case you didn't remember. I have a date with Mary."  
"Right, this man died because of the simple slice of the throat to the right shoulder." Sherlock said walking back out.

"Why?" Watson asked.

"Obviously, it is the mark of our good friend. A smile without eyes, he's good." Sherlock said. Pulling up the body up revealing the marks dropping the body and began talk to the detective. Watson turned to the women saying "Now who are you?"

"I'm Robin Don Watson. I work as a free lance reporter." Robin said sniffling.

BACK AT THE FLAT…

"John Do you think I should wear?" Sherlock asked. He walked back and forth across the flat. Watson slammed his flies against his desk. "First a shirt, wait, why should I care ,why should you care. Wait…" Watson looked at Sherlock. "Don't tell me you're falling for this so called Watson?" Sherlock slipped on a plain white tee-shirt. "You are, The great Sherlock Holmes is falling for a Watson (if she is a Watson), love at first site. Wow that's a first." Watson cockily walked towards Sherlock. "Sherlock Clint Holmes is in love. Are you going to tell her when she drops of dinner? No that's not what a Holmes dose; here take advice from an old man."

"Your three months older and wrong." Sherlock said.

"How so?" Watson suggested

"First this is not love: it's curiosity. Two did you see how she smelt."

"Yes she smelt like a violet."

"That was the cover. She smelt like a toxin… black mamba none the less, and did you see the body?"

"Did you see the body?"

"Of course the burn mamba toxin was burned in. While it was still hot the murder took the opportunity to slice a smile in him. He was really anger when he did it. His left breast pocket was ripped open…." Sherlock turns to Watson "Showing that the killer wanted something bad enough that he ripped of the dead man. Just like all they others."

He grabs Watson by the shoulders "Chase Anderson, Robert Ivory , Jared Mayers, Alex Rows and Jake Rows, Charlie Owens, Tim Timber, Jax Yin. If you rearrange the letters of their last name they spell…" Letting go of Watson he goes to the wall points to it saying "Moriarty, he tends to sign his handy work with a smile without eyes. He's good…, he is different from his granddaddy. He seems to like getting his hands dirty. Weird, his granddaddy never did that…. Well not directly."

"Did you just say _'granddaddy'?"_

"Yes, Why, I learned it from an American." Watson shook his head in disappointment as he picked up his jacket swinging it over himself. "Well any who be careful she seem suspicious, like," Watson clicked his finger together," like something an angel would fight." Watson shrugged Ms. Hudson walked in "Sherlock, There's a young lady outside saying that she has dinner for you." Ms. Hudson said.

"Well it's time for me to leave. Mary is very in patience." Watson left saying good bye to Mrs. Hudson. A few moments later Robin came plopping up the stairs.

"Well I didn't know what you wanted I just got whatever looked good." She smiled. Her perfume drifted towards Ms. Hudson. Being the women she asked about it. Robin replied saying "It's French." Ms. Hudson toddled down stairs saying 'French'. Robin turns to Sherlock saying "Alright I know you have some question, right?" She sits down in Watson's chair and cross her legs just like him. Sherlock sat across from her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Robin don Watson."

"Who was he?"

"Mike Gardner, an American doctor."

"Why did you guys meet in a hotel and not in your flat."

"My brother doesn't approve of relationship with him."

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"That he is what he claims to be. How often did you see him?"

"Every so often. Why?"

"He clearly wasn't a doctor. Doctor have impressions on their hand from their tools. He clearly had none. By the coffee stains on his tie you tell he traveled regularly, and by his left thumb told that he drove a very large plane. Which one…? The British airline 47, and you are a free lance reporter. Who.."He looked at her some more. "likes big dogs. Your dream was to become a model but failed because of that scar at the back of your neck . A model can't have any imperfection. Stop me if I'm wrong. Your favorite color is orange, because of your neck tie and how you seemed to be attracted to my orange cat cookie jar." Sherlock takes the food and begins to eat the chicken." You love your brother, Hate the fact he doesn't support your relationship. You live alone and are a people pleaser


End file.
